yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Memories
'''Forbidden Memories '''is a story in the New Yu-Gi-Oh! Game and a based on game in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories video game for PlayStation 1. Walk through This is the first chapter of the New Yu-Gi-Oh! game. The chapter is the shortest of the shortest of any chapter. At the beginning of the chapter you would speak to Shimon Muran to explain you about the Card Game and the future that it might hold. He will tell you to pick a Deck which are only three Decks (Joey's Started Deck, Yugi's Started Deck, Seto's Started Deck and Yu-Gi-Oh! Started Deck.). After you done picking which Deck you would use for your journey. Shimon would challenge you to a duel. After, you beat him. You tested your strength against him and you may now proceed to explore the area to find more duelist to duel. In this chapter you can go to Seven locations; * Card Shop; You can go to the Card Shop Owner. Unfortunately her cards sold out so there for you can't buy cards from him but you can duel with him of you desire. There's another Duelist in the shop who also duels. * The Palace; You can go to the palace to meet the Prince but before you go further your gonna have to beat the Officer in a duel to enter and challenge the Prince. * The Shrine is a location where only visitors are in this area. Priest Seto can be found here with other two Duelist (Memphis and Khali). * Dueling Ground; In here is where every duelist are dueling. There's 10 duelist here including Jono, Tristan and Teana along with your mentor Shimon Muran. There's a Tournament held in this location after beaten both Teana and Jono in a duel. * The Tower ; In this Area, Marik and Odion can be found in this area. Outside the Tower you will see a young boy laying over the wall. * The Church ; Isis and other two duelist inside Lapis and father Adom duelist. * The Village ; In the Village you will see 8 duelist (Lisimba , Maat , Madu , Manu , Nuru, Umi , Zaid, Tabia and Tale ). And Five non-Duelist. In this area you will encounter Sadin somewhere in the Village. Tournament * After you beat Teana, she'd ask you to duel Jono. * After, you beat Jono 5 times, he'll asked you to enter in the Tournament. * After, you beat the tournament, The Prince (The gaining Champion) will ask you to duel him for the title of King of Games. * After you beat the Prince, Priest will showed up and challenge you to a duel. * After, you beat him, Haishin will show up and defeat you for the Puzzle. * Shimon will distract the Marshal while you run. You ran and fall of a the Ruins ending the Chapter. * The Player wakes up in the middle of the night then goes to sleep for Domino School. Category:Chapters